Preston Garvey
|modspecial = |level =10→ |tag skills = |derived = |rarity = |actor =Jon Gentry |dialogue =PrestonGarvey.txt PrestonGarvey.txt/COM (companion dialogue) |aggression =Aggressivo |confidence =Corajoso |assistance =Ajuda aliados |hair color =Jet Black |eye color =Brown |hairstyle =Heavyweight |height =1.00 |factions =MinutemenFaction |combat style=csPreston |head add ons=Lazy morning |GECK race =HumanRace |baseid = |refid = |footer = Preston sem o seu chapéu }} Preston Garvey é um oficial sênior da Commonwealth Minutemen, uma milícia de defesa voluntária que opera na Commonwealth em 2287. Ele também está disponível como companheiro do Sole Survivor. Originalmente tendo sucessos no início de sua carreira, a sorte de Preston mudaria após uma séria traição durante uma escaramuça na cidade de Quincy, que deixou quase todos os minutemen mortos. Com a ajuda do Sole Survivor no entanto, Preston foi capaz de restabelecer o Minutemen, e retomar a proteger os cidadãos da Commonwealth, não importa a sua raça, contra frações do mal, como o Instituto. História Preston originalmente alistou-se nos Minutemen com a idade de dezessete anos sob a inscrição do Coronel Hollis. Embora os Minutemen tenham visto sucessos no início, a sua sorte acabou por começar a virar-se contra eles à medida que o assentamento múltiplo começou a perder o respeito pela milícia e acabou por se voltar para necessidades mais egoístas. Eventualmente Preston e Hollis receberam uma mensagem de um homem chamado Sturges que a cidade de Quincy tinha sido cercada por um grupo mercenário conhecido como os Gunners, um evento previsto por um "oráculo" chamado Mama Murphy através de uma alucinação via chems. No entanto, Hollis e Preston concordaram em ajudar a defender a cidade dos Gunners. A batalha não correu muito bem para os Minutemen, pois os Gunners logo dominaram a milícia, matando Hollis e forçando os vinte sobreviventes restantes (Preston, Sturges, e Mama Murphy entre eles) a fugir e procurar refúgio na próxima Jamaica Plain, depois Lexington, e finalmente a Concord. Durante esse tempo, o número de sobreviventes começou a diminuir em número, em grande parte devido aos ataques de fantasmas selvagens e invasores. Quando o Sole Survivor chega ao Museu da Liberdade em Concord, onde os Minutemen remanescentes estão atualmente estacionados, apenas cinco dos vinte sobreviventes permanecem de pé: Preston Garvey, Sturges, Mama Murphy, e Jun e Mary Long. Se o Sole Survivor concordar em ajudar os Minutemen, eles devem coletar um núcleo de fusão e anexá-lo a um conjunto de armadura de poder localizado no telhado do museu. Uma vez que o núcleo é instalado na armadura de poder, o Sole Survivor monta dentro da armadura e recolhe um minion ligado a um vertibird espatifado localizado ao lado da armadura. O Sole Survivor então usa a armadura e o minion para tirar os últimos invasores restantes e uma garra da morte localizada fora do museu nas ruas de Concord. Uma vez que todos eles são eliminados, o Sole Survivor retorna a Preston, que agradece por sua ajuda, e pergunta se eles sabem de um assentamento próximo onde podem procurar asilo. Eles finalmente se instalam em Sanctuary Hills (a casa do Sobrevivente Solitário), onde Sturges mais tarde pede ajuda para construir um novo assentamento no local para ajudar os sobreviventes e quaisquer futuros colonos a se acostumarem à terra, fazendo com que o Sobrevivente construa camas, bombas de água e torres de defesa, bem como plantações. Uma vez concluído, o Sobrevivente precisará fornecer recursos adicionais caso novos colonos se instalem em Sanctuary Hills. Ajudando, Recrutando e Defendendo Assentamentos Depois que o Sobrevivente Solitário ajudar a construir um assentamento em Sanctuary Hills, Preston começará a pedir ao Sobrevivente que procure assentamentos potenciais para estabelecer e potencialmente apoiar os Minutemen. Durante esse tempo, Preston também estará disponível como companheiro. Esses assentamentos podem ou não ter colonos já localizados dentro deles. Aqueles que já têm colonos são geralmente fazendas ou fazendas, com o chefe do assentamento solicitando que o Sobrevivente Solitário faça uma tarefa antes que eles decidam se juntar aos Minutemen. Aqueles que não têm colonizadores exigem que a área seja limpa de quaisquer invasores ou ghouls localizados dentro deles e têm um farol de assentamento instalado dentro da propriedade. Após esses assentamentos terem sido recrutados, Preston irá pedir para defender esses assentamentos de invasores, artilheiros, super mutantes. Retomando e Restaurando o Castelo Depois de recrutar vários colonatos. Preston pedirá ao Sobrevivente Solitário uma importante missão para retomar a Independência do Forte (conhecido como O Castelo dos Minutos) de vários Mirelurks, que desde então infestaram o forte. Preston, o Sobrevivente, e três outros minutemen vão invadir o castelo, matar todos os mirelurks, destruir seus ovos e, em seguida, confrontar e combater a Rainha Mirelurk. Depois de matar com sucesso a besta, Preston e o sobrevivente irá restaurar a energia para a torre de rádio localizada no centro do forte, alimentando-o com vários geradores. Não muito tempo depois, Preston vai pedir ao Sobrevivente para voltar ao Castelo mais uma vez, dizendo-lhes que um antigo Minutemen chamado Ronnie Shaw gostaria de falar com eles lá. Ronnie pedirá que o Sobrevivente limpe o túnel que conduz à entrada do porão do Castelo e o use para navegar dentro de um quartel fechado no local. Depois de limpar o túnel e destruir um bot sentinela desonestos dentro perto da saída. Ronnie vai pedir ao Sobrevivente para coletar várias granadas de fumaça dentro do quartel e construir dois morteiros de artilharia no local. Ela então diz ao sobrevivente para jogar uma granada em um edifício próximo para que uma das conchas de artilharia pode testar fogo. Infiltrando e destruindo o Instituto Uma vez banido do Instituto, se o sobrevivente decidir ficar do lado dos Minutemen, eles retornarão ao Preston Garvey depois de Desdemona, o líder da Estrada de Ferro lhes diz que a única esperança para se infiltrar e destruir o Instituto agora é através dos Minutemen. O sobrevivente retorna a Preston, que os instrui a falar com Sturges, que por sua vez instrui o sobrevivente a se infiltrar no Instituto por uma entrada improvável: um pequeno túnel de esgoto localizado a sudoeste de Bunker Hill e entrar no Instituto furtivamente. Uma vez dentro, o sobrevivente deve acessar o terminal localizado no local onde eles entraram no Instituto pela primeira vez e usar um holótipo para anular os controles e permitir que Preston, eo resto dos Minutemen para entrar no Instituto. O grupo deve então viajar por uma instalação secreta que leva à ala de Biociência do Instituto, destruindo sintetizadores e minimizando as baixas dos cientistas. O sobrevivente protege o átrio e localiza o terminal principal para acessar o reator nuclear e emitir ordens de evacuação sob as instruções de Preston, eles encontrarão o Padre Shaun (o filho do sobrevivente) pela última vez, criticando o sobrevivente antes de decidir matá-lo ou salvar o último de seus experimentos. Uma vez aberto o portão que leva ao reator, o sobrevivente, Preston, e vários Minutemen entram no reator, onde eles têm uma escaramuça final quando vários sintetizadores hostis e colocam um dispositivo de detonação no reator. Uma vez concluído, eles são teleportados de volta para a entrada do Instituto, onde Sturges diz ao sobrevivente que um menino apareceu de repente pouco antes do grupo estava prestes a sair, alegando que eles são o filho do sobrevivente, mas é realmente uma versão de síntese de Shaun. Quando confrontado, o sobrevivente pode optar por permitir que o synth Shaun viaje de volta para a Commonwealth com eles, ou deixá-los morrer. Depois disso, Preston, o sobrevivente, e os minutemen se teletransportam para o telhado do Mass Fusion Building no centro de Boston. Lá, Preston dará ao sobrevivente a honra de ativar o dispositivo de detonação, que quando acionado destruirá o Instituto e o edifício localizado acima dele em uma explosão nuclear. Depois que o Instituto for destruído, Preston, bem como quaisquer companheiros apresentados na destruição irá comentar acima dos eventos, a maioria dos quais irá reagir positivamente. Interações |quests involved =* The Nuclear Option (Minutemen) }} Notas *Se for levado para o cadáver do Nate/Nora no Cofre 111, ele dirá: "Isto é...? Oh. Desculpe, General. Leve todo o tempo que precisar." *Se o personagem do jogador promove o Minutemen, os colonizadores às vezes vão reconhecer Garvey como um Minuteman e dar-lhe alguns bonés ou outros suprimentos. *Max afinidade com Preston irá revelar que ele estava realmente lidando com a depressão quando o Sole Survivor encontrou-o em Concord. *Ele diz que ele simplesmente não se importaria em viver se o Sobrevivente Solitário não os ajudasse como eles fizeram. *O espanador colonial de Preston e o chapéu Minuteman podem ser obtidos de um vendedor de roupas de nível 4 em qualquer assentamento aliado. Um exemplo de tais vendedores é Anne Hargraves, que vai vender esses itens quando atribuído a qualquer estande de roupas Nível 3. *Preston ficará enojado com o personagem do jogador se eles terminarem a Opção Nuclear com a Irmandade de Aço ou a Estrada de Ferro, mas não ativou o aviso de evacuação, afirmando que o personagem do jogador não permitindo que os civis do Instituto evacuem é assassinato em massa. *O espanador colonial de Preston e o chapéu Minuteman podem ser obtidos um número infinito de vezes, ou seja, se alguém o equipar com qualquer outra roupa e pegar seu espanador e chapéu, então o despede, suas roupas irão ressurgir em seu inventário após algum tempo. *Quando dentro dos assentamentos, os colonos às vezes conversam com Preston, dão-lhe bonés e dizem: "Sei que não é muito, mas apoiamos a causa dos Minutemen". *O Sole Survivor pode tirar essas bonés do inventário de Preston. *Embora Preston seja um companheiro bastante passivo, ao perguntar-lhe seus pensamentos quando em Quincy ou em qualquer outro posto avançado de Gunner ele vai mostrar muita agressividade (exemplo "Gunners são a escória que não merecem viver"). Isto pode ser devido ao fato de que os artilheiros são a razão pela qual o Minuteman caiu em Quincy. *A arte conceitual de Preston o mostra com um capuz ou pano enrolado em sua cabeça e uma estrela em seu chapéu. Ele também afirma que ele tem seu casaco de um museu de guerra revolucionário. Seu ícone em When Freedom Calls também aparece para parecer mais como sua arte conceito do que sua aparência final no jogo. *Uma vez que a busca Taking Independence foi iniciado, não será capaz de iniciar o diálogo com Preston para recrutá-lo como um seguidor até que a busca foi concluída. *Vários Minutemen, por vezes, ter uma conversa com Preston, com Preston pedindo-lhes relatórios de status. Galeria Preston Garvey Frontal View.jpg|Preston Garvey render frontal view, by Dennis Mejillones Preston Garvey Left 3Quarter View.jpg| Art of FO4 Preston.jpg|Preston Garvey full profile Preston Garvey launch trailer.png|Garvey in the launch trailer Fo4-stand-concept.jpg|A Brotherhood paladin, the male Sole Survivor, Dogmeat and Preston Garvey FOS Preston Garvey Announcement.jpg|Preston Garvey announcement in Fallout Shelter Preston When Freedom Calls icon.png|Preston's icon from the When Freedom Calls quest Fo-promo-preston-garvey.png|Preston's model for Fallout: Wasteland Warfare de:Preston Garvey es:Preston Garvey en:Preston Garvey fr:Preston Garvey hu:Preston Garvey ja:Preston Garvey ko:프레스턴 가비 pl:Preston Garvey ru:Престон Гарви uk:Престон Гарві zh:普雷斯頓·加維 Categoria:Personagens do Fallout 4 Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout 4 Categoria:Companions do Fallout 4